Requests By Anons
by IllustriousCharm
Summary: This is where I will file all my Hobbit/LOTR requests that are not reader inserts. :)


This was a request made by an anonymous user. :) All requests I write shall be kept anonymous. They requested a slight smut piece between Nori, and a fem!Bofur.

* * *

The company had been traveling for about two months now, their journey towards the Lonely Mountain was beginning to take a more dangerous turn. And yet, that didn't damper the spirits of one of their female members, Bofur. She was just about as lively as any dwarf-lass could possibly come. A short and plump gal, with deep chestnut eyes, and soft wavy brown locks, which she kept in two loose braids draped across her shoulders. Her small beard played down along her strong jaw, and a pert little swirled mustache framed her lips perfectly. She truly was a beautiful dwarf. Her moods were high and airy most days, and just about anything could get her roaring with laughter. And boy when she laughed did it cause a stir in the company, a chuckle that would start deep in her being and shake her bewitching frame from head to toe until she had laughed herself breathless and into a fit of tears. She was simply an infectious person to be around, and absolutely nobody could stay mad at her for anything for long. But there was one dwarf who had been eyeing her for years.

Nori, a fellow dwarf on this expedition had known Bofur for many, many years. They and their families had grown up together in the Blue Mountains ever since they were both wee dwarflings, hardly capable of totting along the marble passageways. He had always been great friends with Bofur, but within the past three decades or so, his feelings towards her had begun to change in a way he never could have anticipated. Everything about Bofur got him, the sparkle in her eye when she sang the most vulgar of tunes, the bounce to her step as they ran from enemies, that subtle sway of her hips when she hummed while cooking the company's supper with Bombur. It was all just so overwhelmingly intoxicating to him. He could not take his eyes from her, and new that at some point or other she would notice his new attentions towards her.

* * *

The company's near escape from Azog and his orc pack had left Thorin Oakenshield seriously injured, and so the company had to stop for a night in order for Gandalf and Oin to further heal Thorin as best they could before heading deeper on their journey towards Erebor. All had gone quiet for the night, most of the company had fallen asleep, but Bofur just couldn't. She was still reeling from all that they had just been through, she knew if she were to shut her eyes, the images of that hulking pale beast would haunt her mind. She shuddered off a chill, as she stared gloomily into the campfire. Nori looked up from his pipe and saw the deep, sullen look on her lips. He didn't like it, not one bit. Putting out his pipe, he rose from his bedroll and sat down beside her. He followed her gaze into the fire and then looked back on her. "Y'know lass, a frown never did suit that mug'a yers..." She didn't respond, she simply inhaled deeply and then exhaled, her amber-brown eyes fixed on the embers sputtering out from the flames. Nori scooted himself up against her, wrapping an arm tightly around her shoulder. "Lass, what's wrong? I haven't seen you this down in a good long while." She inhaled deeply, and turned to look at him, her deep brown eyes pouring into the hazel of his own. "Nori, don't you worry?" "Worry? About what?" She rested her head upon his shoulder, "that this journey has an end, but no beginning like Thorin plans? That we'll die." Her words tapered out to a mere whisper near the end. He pursed his lips in thought, "Bofur, I don't think any venture as lofty as ours comes with a guarantee of safety, but I can assure you that nothing _that_ bad will happen." She gave him a pleading look, her bottom lip beginning to quiver, "Nori, do not say such things when you don't know _that._" Nori sighed, "but I do know, I _know _that nothing will happen, because I will never let our company befall such a situation." Bofur grabbed his shoulder tightly, tears were forming in her eyes. Her body shook softly as she began to cry. Nori enveloped her in his arms as she gave way to deep heaving sobs. He stroked her head breathing in her scent, "shhhhh, it's alright lass. We'll all be ok. You'll see, we dwarves fight mightily when in a tight bind." Through sobs she choked out, "I can't stand the thought of losing any of us, especially not you Nori. You've been such a great friend to me. I don't know what I'd do if-" and another wave of sobs washed over her frame as she nuzzled herself further into his torso.

He smiled softly kissing the top of her head, "lass, you won't ever lose me, because I am so much _more_ than a friend to you." She paused, a loud sniffle, and looked up into his eyes. "What on earth are you talking about?" He continued to smile, cupping her face with his hand, and wiping at her tears. "Bofur, I love you. Always have, even that one time you and Dori tied me to the guard post and left me for the night when we were dwarflings." She let loose a laugh, "You deserved that for stealing Bombur's last slice of birthday trifle that Mama made 'im." She paused, her eyes widening as his words seeped in. "You love me?" He nodded in reply. Her beautiful smile had returned, her mustache seeming to curl in time with her lips. "Oh Mahal how wonderful, now I won't have to put up with any other dwarven sod but _you_!" They both laughed. The laughter began to taper off, and they looked at each other, eyes glinting in the dwindling fire light. "Bofur?" She gazed at him, "yes?" Nori dipped his head, lightly pressing his lips to hers. She smiled brightly, and returned the kiss. His hand still on her face, gently stroked at her cheek. She wrapped her hands in his jacket, pulling him flush against her, as she deepened the kiss. Nori grunted in surprise, feeling teeth tickle across his bottom lip. He could feel himself getting riled, and struggled to stifle back a groan. They broke for air, him panting. "You're a damn tease you know that?" She smirked, her eyes swimming with mischief in the low light. "You are _barely_ scratching the surface darling…" She drug out each word, crawling into his lap, placing a leg on either side, successfully pinning him between her and the rock face behind them.

For a good long moment the two of them sat there, just staring at one another. Bofur had a look of sheer triumph upon her face. Nori looked rather confused, "lass what're you-." She gave a roll of her hips, a low slow dig against his pelvis. His head slammed back into the rock, biting his lip to keep quiet. Bofur smirked, "I really _really_ enjoy these sorts of games Nori. I look forward to our future escapades." And she rolled her hips back across his groin, dragging slowly in the opposite direction. He let out a lowly growl. Leaning in Bofur grasped his chin with her hand, and bit onto his lower lip, kneading it lightly between her teeth as they again began to kiss. Her hips continuing to roll, slightly faster, but never enough. He gave in and groaned in frustration, "lass be fair! I'd never be so cruel to ya." She smirked, kissing him harder, as she took one hand and slid it between the both of them. His breath hitched, "you don't have to i-" She cut him off, "oh but I want to…. I _really _want to." A wicked grin was playing across her face, as she watched for his reaction, her hand sliding further southward. His eyes were beginning to roll back up into his head, she was just too much to handle. Then, just there he felt it, her hand clasping over his erection. His hips gave a violent jolt, his eyes shooting open wide. Her eyes were on his in an instant. She laughed, leaning in, and placing nips and short kisses about his neck and collar. "You ought ta see the faces yer making. I've got you turned into an absolute fool in less than five minutes." She snorted as she found a particular spot on the left of his neck that made him jump. She ran her tongue across it, and then blew over it, before placing kisses on it. Her hand gently stroking across his hard-on in slow, digging, but consistent circles. He was quickly becoming breathless, his hips rising up to meet each of her meek strokes. "L-lass stop, st-stop. I can't h-handle much more." Bofur cocked an eyebrow, "oh really now?" Her fingers crawled up across his crotch playing at the laces of his pants, loosening them in a painfully slow manner. "How bad is it?" she asked, her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth, a smirk playing at her lips. "Bad, really bad", he breathed. She loosened the ties to his breeches and reached in. "That bad huh?" He groaned, his hips giving a firm buck at her grip. She ran her thumb across his length, circling it across the top and back down, repeating the motion several times. His moans were becoming rather loud, shallow, and breathy. She knew she had him in the throws. She threw her mouth atop his, kissing him fervently, and he back, as she quickened her pace and grip around his cock. He was beginning to shudder in her clutches, he was so close. She grabbed him hard, increasing the speed on him. Just then, his breath cut off, his pelvis slammed against her hand, and he gave way. Short bursts of white shot from him into her palm, he was exhausted, panting and sweaty, his brows drooping and eyes shut tight. He was called back from his cloudy haze by her drawling voice, "well would you look at that. You've gone and made a fine mess." He lazily pried his eyes open to find Bofur still in his lap, gazing at her sticky, coated hand. She giggled, bringing each finger slowly to her lips and licking them clean, as if she were enjoying one of the sweetest nectars in Middle Earth. A bright blush played across his cheeks as he sat and watched her, simply astounded. When she had finished she scooted herself back up into his lap, nestling her head against his shoulder. "Nori?" He looked down at her, her brown eyes now calm and dim with fatigue. "Yes?" "I love you too, I just never said anything because, well because I figured I was too much for you." He laughed, "but that's exactly why I love you." She smiled warmly, crawling up and kissing him. He kissed her with meaning, with much emotion, he was so glad she finally understood, so glad that they _both_understood.


End file.
